


dry your tears, love

by Dezdemona



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Post Time Skip, Reader Insert, Reader is genderless, dimitri deserves more fics, just hug dimitri, more dimitri fics incoming, spoilers for up until the time skip, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: "you've come to haunt me as well." he chuckled darkly to himself. "after all this time, you come to haunt me. to join the other ghosts that plague me." he was, obviously, mad. you shook your head and gently told him you weren't a ghost.





	dry your tears, love

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was made just because i wanted an option to hug dimitri during any point of the time skip. its like pet the damn dog, but for dimitri

5 years.

it had been 5 years since you had last seen your students and the monastery. 5 years since lady rhea had turned into a beast and partially destroyed the place you once called home. 5 years since you fell. 5 years since you had lost your life. 

you took no time hesitating to turn back to that life even as the man in front of you explained the monastery was a dangerous place. overrun by thieves, he had said.  
you believed him, of course, but you could handle a few thieves. in comparison to the army you had just fought, thieves were nothing. compared to the pain of losing your entire world in the span of a month, thieves were nothing. compared to the fire in your non-beating heart to find your students, thieves were nothing. so, even as the man blubbered and said it wasn't his fault if you died, you made your way to the now abandoned monastery.

you weren't prepared for the damage. half of the monastery seemed to have simply caved in, covering the lovely chapel with rumble. you felt sad for a moment - some of your best memories took place in that chapel - but it was no time to feel sorrow for the dead. especially not now when you were so close to home. yet you couldn't help but remember when mercedes, annette, and you sang hymns there. still, it hurt to see the one place you finally called home destroyed.

your boots carried you up the stairs leading to the entrance of the monetary, your eyes filled with the fires of determination. the monastery was painted in bland, faded colors, obviously falling to the years of not being taken care of. your feet stopped right at the entrance. bodies plagued the stairs and the entrance hall.

your mind flashed to your father for a moment, but you shook that thought away. there was no time to mourn. you took a few more determined steps up before seeing exactly what you were looking for.

a student.

well, a certain blonde student to be exact. his now long, unkempt hair fell over his face as if he had been in an intense fight and lost. you moved closer to him, now more determined than you were before.

he looked up at you with a single, emotionless blue eye. it felt like you had been pierced with ice.

"you've come to haunt me as well." he chuckled darkly to himself. "after all this time, you come to haunt me. to join the other ghosts that plague me." he was, obviously, mad. you shook your head and gently told him you weren't a ghost.  
at least, you thought you weren't. as long as this wasn't a dastardly prank on you by the goddess for your reply to her, you weren't a ghost. he shook his head.

"you must be. you haven't changed since you died 5 years ago." he looked down at the blood covered floor. "since she killed you."  
you shook your head and told him she obviously didn't kill you. you told him a man from a nearby village had found you and told you the monastery was full of thieves and that you were here to h- dimitri cut you off.

"rats. vermin. I killed them." he said it with no emotion.  
you blinked. it was scary how much he sounded like the old you. you blinked in surprise once more. this poor boy - no man. he was much older and aged - had been through so much. you shook your head.  
you decided in that moment that now was the time to mourn for the living. you reached a hand out to him.

he slapped it away.

you stared at him for a moment in surprise. you at least expected him to take it and pull himself off the bloody, dirty floor. speaking of the floor, at least you knew where the blood came from now. it seemed to continuously drip from the relic lance you had given him.  
that was progress, at least. he kept the relic you had entrusted to him. you nodded and knew what you had to do now.

"and if you are in my way of killing her, I'll kill you myself." he seemed to have finished a long lengthy talk, but you had drowned him out. his golden locks curled around his face slightly and you reached out, grabbing one between your fingers. he flinched back.

you squatted down to be face level with him and gave him your brightest smile.

"could you make that expression again?" you remembered him asking. you smiled in return.  
"I've never seen you do that before. it's nice."  
it was true. before the monastery, before becoming a professor, before dimitri you had never smiled. dimitri came to your aid when you were in need and provided you with joy, making you finally smile. he showed you how nice it felt to smile. now in dimitri's time of need, you were here to help him do the same.

you put a gentle, warm hand against his face.  
"I didn't know ghosts could be this warm.. tell me, have your hands always been this warm." you tell him it's due to him. due to the warmth and joy he had shown you all those years ago. it made your non-beating heart react just enough to produce the same warmth he needed now. 

then just like that, you were pulling the armor clad shell of your former student to your chest, his head resting just below your neck, and you hugged him with all of your might.  
"sometimes," you remember your father saying when you were young. "the things our loved ones need is just for us to be there for them." he had said that after one of the other mercenaries had perished, leaving behind a small child and no spouse. you remembered not caring, but the mothers of your group did. you remember them hugging the child and taking care of them when no one else would. 

you hugged dimitri with all your might. he shuddered beneath you and your shirt became wet with what seemed to be tears. you held him closer. warmth seemed to flow between the two of you like the river you had been found floating in. he cried beneath you. just like when he had been there for you, you were here for him. even if his lance was currently also staining your hair and face with the crimson that flowed off of it, you were there to hold him.

"oh.." you started, putting your nose against his hair. "how I wish this moment could last forever." lady rhea's words echoed in your mind, seemingly making her voice echo around you.

despite the fact that the place you once considered your home was destroyed and it's rubble surrounded you, you felt safe. with this man in your arms, you felt safe. 

despite everything, you felt at home.

  
you prayed this feeling would never go away.


End file.
